


Training With a Touch of Rhyme

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley Lightfoot is a good brother, Encouragement, Gen, Magic, Post-Movie, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Having all the space they need in the short grassy area near Ravens Point, the Lightfoot brothers decide to use it for some more magic training.(Based on a deleted scene from the film.)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Iandore “Ian” Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Training With a Touch of Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this fic is based on a deleted training scene for the film.
> 
> Of cours, some things in the original scene are left out, ‘cause I want this fic to fit more into canon material.
> 
> Here’s the (not full) scene that I used for this fic:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xloUVUUh83s
> 
> Btw, I find that Barley kinda acts like a prick in the deleted scene, so I definitely changed that as well :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ravens Point, a place where wizards have risked their life to complete a quest, that exact place being underground. All sorts of boobytraps are there, from spiked pits to gelatinous cubes, the underground of the mountain has it all.

But nobody has talked about the grassy area around it.

“Ta da!” Barley cheers, widely extending his arms to present the grassy area, along with one of the raven statues. “Our place of practice!”

Ian, who’s standing next to his brother with his new staff in his hand, analyzes the place with his eyes. It looks exactly the same when they first came here last time, and last time they got chased by police...

Not the best memories of this place, but oh well.

“Why can’t we just practice in the backyard?” Ian asks, looking at the wide and sunny area.

“‘Cause this is where wizards usually practice their magic.” Barley explains. “Or at least in wide areas like this place.”

‘Huh, makes sense.’ The younger elf thought. “So, which spells am I going to practice today?” The younger elf asks.

“Rhyming spells!” Barley cheers, holding his Quest of Yore spell book up high.

“What?” Ian asks in confusion. “Spells where you have to rhyme to make them work?”

“Yuppers! Crafted by Siveril the Rhymer”

Ian looks at his staff in his hands, and then at Barley and the spell book. “May I see?”

“But of cours, young mage!” The older elf answers, opening the book with the first rhyming spell before giving it to his brother.

Having his right arm half wrapped around his new staff, and holding the open spell book with both his hands, Ian went through all the steps of the spell.

“Alright, step 1, that one’s easy. Step 2, that’s a little harder... And step 3...oh man...” the young wizard comments, seeing all the movements he has to make for this one spell, especially for step 3.

A look of self-doubt appears on Ian’s face after he went through the steps a second time, not certain if he can do so much within 5 or less seconds.

“Hey, Iandore Lightfoot can do this.” Barley says who raises two thumps up, noticing the look on his brother’s face. 

It does make Ian a bit better, giving a soft smile in response. 

The older brother then looks at the ground as if he’s searching for something, and picks up a rock that lays in the grass.

“You see this rock?” He asks his little brother, who nods in response. “Try lift it up.” Barley explains bluntly, but in his normal happy tone, laying the rock on the ground so that Ian can see it crystal clear. He then steps aside, giving Ian some space to concentrate.

The younger elf looks at the rock on the ground, and then at the book with the words and the movements. He took a bit of a breath, before standing in position to cast the spell.

“Magic swirling everywhere, lift the rock up- au!” During one of the movements, Ian accidentally hits himself with his staff, causing the spell to fail instantly.

He feels his self-doubt coming back, as the 16 year old looks at his staff again, not really wanting to try again. Ian looks at his older brother, who stands besides him.

“You can do this.” Barley says again, wanting his younger brother to break free of his self-doubt that weights him down.

And it works, as Ian gets in position again for a second try.

“Magic swirling in the air-“ this time, he didn’t have a tight grip on his staff, which flew out of his hands, but Ian doesn’t stop there.

For at least the next 5 or so times, Ian fails doing the spell right, each time accidentally hitting or hurting himself with the staff by a wrong move, but the young wizard wasn’t planning on giving up.

“Magic swirling everywhere, lift the rock up in the air!” And with the full rhyme said, as well with all the right movements, the rock is surrounded with a aura of magic. Ian lifts his staff a little, and the rock moves up in the air as well. The young mage shines with pride as he sees this.

“See? I told you so!” Barley cheers as he sees the whole scene. “Try some other spell!”

The excitement and pride in his brother’s voice encourages Ian to try another rhyming spell. They choose a fire spell, since that might get handy in the future, and it is getting dark anyways.

Barley has put together some rocks and wood for a small fire, magically getting made by his little brother himself.

“Grewling smoke growing higher, come together, bring me fire!” Ian calls out the rhyme with his heartsfire, aiming at the wood and rocks, and before both brothers knew it, there is a campfire in front of them.

“Yes! My brother did it again!” Barley cheers, as he lays a proud hand on Ian’s shoulder.

The 16 year old wizard feels exactly that way, proud. Proud that he has tried something new along the lines of magic, and that his big brother always cheers him on, even when his lack of confidence or anxiety gets in the way.

The rest of the evening is spent with some little more spell practicing, as well as roasted marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaw! OwO
> 
> To bad I’m probably gonna ruin the fluff again with an angst fic. Probably one in the final battle, where Barley is gonna burn in fla-
> 
> *Onwardverse.exe has stopped working.*
> 
> Oh shit, I shouldn’t have said that-


End file.
